Roommate
by gete-virus
Summary: Aku akan masuk sekolah untuk menggantikan Neji-nii yang kabur entah kemana membawa uang ayah/Sekolah laki-laki/-halo perkenalkan aku Hyuuga Neji murid pindahan dari Ame /AU/OOC/TYPO/DLDR!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Roommate  
**

**Rating : T**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, EYD Tidak sesuai, PLOT gaje**

 **Summary : Aku akan masuk sekolah untuk menggantikan Neji-nii yang kabur entah kemana membawa uang ayah/Sekolah laki-laki/Ha-halo perkenalkan aku Hyuuga Neji murid pindahan dari Ame /AU/OOC/TYPO/DLDR!/RnR?**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASASHI OJIISAN**

 **DON'T LIKE?**

 **DON'T READ!**

 **...**

Pagi itu di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga terasa aura yang sangat berbeda

"Hinata kau benar akan melakukan ini?" Lelaki separuh baya menatap anak perempuannya dengan wajah datar namun pikirannya sedang kacau dengan keputusan anak perempuannya itu

"Iya tou-san, aku akan menggantikan Neji-nii masuk kesekolah itu" ujarnya mantap pada sang ayah.

Hyuuga Hinata gadis berumur 16 tahun itu meyerahkan dirinya untuk menggantikan kembarannya yang baru saja akan dipindahkan ke Otoko Konohaga High School, yah sesuai namanya itu sekolah khusus laki-laki. Kembarannya Hyuuga Neji telah kabur 1 bulan ini membawa uang kepala keluarga Hyuuga itu dengan jumlah yang sangat fantastis, tanpa berita yang masih belum pasti tentang Neji keluarga Hyuuga terancam bangkrut dengan usaha onsen dan restoran yang mereka miliki, dengan pemikiran gilanya Hinata mengajukan diri sebagai pengganti Neji disekolah itu.

Wajah mereka mirip tentu saja karena mereka kembar hanya tinggi badan dan warna rambut saja yang terlihat berbeda dari mereka, itu tak masalah bagi Hinata karena di sekolah barunya tentu saja tidak ada yang kenal dia maupun Neji. Uang masuk kesekolah itu tidaklah sedikit dan semua pembayaran sudah dibayar oleh Hiashi Hyuuga—ayah Neji dan Hinata, Hinata tak ingin uang itu terbuang sia-sia karena Neji kabur, Neji memang anak yang bisa dibilang nakal dan pembangkang, Hinata mendengar gosipnya Neji bahkan ikut geng jalanan saat masih di Ame, dan narkoba jangan lupakan gossip tentang Neji menjual dan memakai benda haram itu. Hiashi sebenarnya berencana memasukkan Neji ke Otoko Konoha High School karena sekolah itu berbasis asrama dan hanya boleh pulang ketika weekend saja, peraturan di asrama pun katanya sangat ketat, cocok untuk mendisiplinkan Neji tapi apa daya ketika 1 bulan lalu Neji kabur degan uang-uang Hiashi.

"Kita akan tetap mencari Neji-nii ayah, aku juga tidak mungkin selamanya disana, setelah Neji-nii ketemu kita bisa memasukkannya langsung dan aku pergi" ucap Hinata untuk menenangkan ayahnya yang masih berkecamuk dengan pikiran nekat Hinata

"Hah, baiklah anak ku"

Hikaru—ibu Neji dan Hinata sudah meyiapkan baju-baju dan perlengkapan pindahan anaknya itu, sebentar lagi mereka akan pergi ke Otoko Konoha High School untuk mengurus berkas administrasi dan penempatan kamar Hinata di asrama

.

.

.

Kini Hinata sudah berada di dalam asrama OKHS, bangunannya asrama cukup luas dan cukup rapi untuk asrama laki-laki. Dia berjalan membuntuti seorang laki-laki yang matanya setengah ditutup dengan perban, menakutkan memang tapi dialah penjaga asrama untuk anak kelas 2. Asrama itu memiliki beberapa daerah sendiri-sendiri untuk setiap angkatan, seperti Hinata yang masuk kekelas 2 tahun ini memiliki warna cat berbeda dengan kelas 1 maupun kelas 3.

Kelas 3 memiliki warna Kuning disetiap asrama juga mengharuskan memakai sandal seperti sandal hotel dengan warna yang sama dengan warna cat daerahnya, untuk kelas 2 sendiri berwarna biru tua, dan kelas 2 warna merah.

"Ini kamar mu" ujar sang penjaga bernama Danzo pada Hinata

Didepan pintu sudah tersedia nama penghuni kamar, setiap kamar biasanya dihuni 2 atau 3 anak namun ternyata Hinata menghuni yang hanya dihuni oleh 2 siswa

"Arigatou Danzo-san" ujar Hinata setelah melihat Danzo meletakkan nama Hyuuga Neji pada pintu depan

"Kalau kau ada perlu datangi saja aku di depan tadi"

Setelah berpamitan dengan Danzo, Hinata lekas membenahi barang-barang yang ia bawa, sebenarnya Hinata hanya membawa baju laki-laki milik Neji dan buku yang diperlukan, kamar itu lumayan besar untuk 2 orang. Ranjang yang ada diasrama menggunakan ranjang tingkat, meja belajar yang disediakan sudah tertata rapi dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat satu sama lain, satu meja sudah berisi barang macam-macam

'ah mungkin barang itu milik teman sekamar ku' batin Hinata yang menata baju-bajunya kelemari

Setelah selesai dengan semuanya Hinata pergi ke gedung sekolah yang ada di bagian dengan gedung asrama untuk menemui ayahnya dan kepala sekolah

"Ini buku pelajaran yang kau miliki dan ini seragamnya" asisten kepala sekolah menyerahkan perlengkapan sekolah Hinata padanya.

Rambut Hinata tak dipotong karena saat pertama Neji mendaftar dia tetap dengan stylenya, rambut panjang di ikat sedikit, untung sekolah itu tak terlalu ketat untuk urusan style dan juga rambut sehingga Hinata hanya mengikatnya seperti gaya Neji yang biasa, kepala sekolah juga hanya mengira Neji mencat warna coklat rambutnya ke indigo

"Ha'I arigatou gozaimasu sensei"

.

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat jalan pada ayahnya Hinata kembali kekamarnya di asrama, sekarang asrama sudah kelihatan ramai dengan banyaknya siswa yang mulai berdatangan dan berkumpul sebentar di aula makan yang berhadapan langsung dengan pintu masuk asrama.

"tidak disangka banyak juga yang masuk sekolah ini" gumamnya melewati aula makan itu

"Oh? Kau?" tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari kamarnya yang tidak jauh dengan kamar Hinata dan sedikit terkejut dengan kadatangan Hinata

"Hinata kenapa kau kesini?"

Hinata lekas mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk setelah mendengat namanya disebut

"L-Lee?! L-Lee –niisan ?" betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat seorang yang sangat dia kenal bersekolah di OKHS

"Tunggu. Kenapa kau disekoalah laki-laki?" Lee sungguh _hopeless_ saat ini

"I-itu a-anu sebenarnya-" tiba-tiba Lee menarik tangannya dan memasuk kannya ke dalam kamar Lee

"Jangan ngobrol diluar, bagaimana kalau ada yang tau" ucap Lee

"Ah benar.. Begini, Neji-nii sudah menghilang 1 bulan ini tidak tau kemana, dan aku menggantikannya disini"

"Neji hilang?"

"Dia kabur lebih tepatnya, kabur membawa uang ayah"

Lee adalah teman dan tetangga Neji saat di Ame, Lee juga sering bermain sepak bola bersama Neji, tapi Lee harus pindah rumah karena dia mendapat beasiswa di SMA yang terkenal dan saat itu Hinata lupa menanyakan kemana ia akan bersekolah

"Lee-nii mau membantu ku kan untuk menyembunyikan identitas ku?"

Lee tersenyum pada Hinata "Yah tentu saja aku akan membantu mu disini, dan ku harap Neji lekas ketemu ya"

"Arigatou Lee-nii"

"Jangan panggil aku Lee-nii akan sangat aneh kan? Haha dan lagi, kemana dada besar mu itu Hinata sungguh ajaib"

Wajah Hinata sudah merah seperti tomat saat Lee menyinggung bagian tubuhnya yang terbilang melebihi kadar yang seharusnya, dulu saat di SMP Lee sangat suka menggodai Hinata hanya karena bagian itu

"Hentai! Lee-nii no hentai" Hinata lekas mencubit tangan Lee hinggu merah "akkk itai dasar anak kecil! Aku hanya bercanda tau!"

"Nii-san sendiri yang bodoh!" Hinata merajuk

 **Kreeek**

Bunyi pintu terbuka langsung membuat kedua orang yang tadi bertemu itu menatap kearah pintu, disana berdiri murid laki-laki dengan rambut coklat dengan tato segitiga dipipinya

"Oh ku kira anak baru itu tinggal dengan Sasuke" ucapnya bingung

"A-aahh itu dia kenalan ku Kiba,jadi tadi ku ajak ngobrol sebentar" Lee mencoba menjelaskan pada teman sekamarnya itu

"Ah souka ! Hallo namaku Inuzuka Kiba, panggil saja Kiba. Nama mu?"

"Hajimemashita, Hyuuga Neji, panggil saja Neji" Hinata menunduk sebentar "Ah sou sou, nah Neji semoga kita cepat berteman ya"

"Ha-ha'I" Hinata sedikit kesal karena penyakit gagap bertemu orang baru kembali kambuh

"Hina- ah maksud ku Neji tidakkan kau seharusnya ke kamar ? kau harus mandi"

Hinata melirik kearah jam tidak terasa sudah jam 6 sore berarti sekolah sudah bubar.

"Ah benar, aku harus siap siap untuk makan malam nanti"

Hinata sudah membaca agenda di asrama yang menjadwalkan makan malam pada jam 7 malam

"Lee,Kiba, aku pergi dulu"

"Ha'I.. oiya hati-hati ya dengan Sasuke, dia itu orangnya cuek dan juga kelewat pintar, semoga kau betah sekamar dengannya" ujar Kiba sebelum Hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Kiba dan Lee

.

Hinata berbaring di ranjang bagian bawah setelah meletakkan perlengkapan sekolahnya untuk besok

"Haah aku sangat lelah" gumamnya sambil memejamkan manik lavendernya 'Neji-nii baka, kemana kau pergi hah'

"Ini tempat ku"

Tiba-tiba suara bariton mengjutkannya, perlahan dia membuka mata dan melihat anak laki-laki dengan manik hitam menatapnya tajam, buru-buru Hinata membangunkan tubuhnya dan duduk di ranjang. Hinata baru sadar anak laki-laki itu tidak memakai baju dan hanya memakai celana training hitam, Hinata segera melihat kearah lain tak berani menatap orang yang dari tadi berdiri didepannya

"Tempat mu diatas" ujar anak laki-laki tadi "Ini milik ku dan kau! Tidak boleh tidur disini" Sasuke menekan kata kau pada Hinata

"Y-Ya baik, aku mengerti"

Hinata lekas menuruni ranjang itu dan berdiri "Aku Hyuuga Neji, salam kenal"

"Hn" balas anak laki-laki itu

"Namamu?"

"Tidak liat di pintu depan?' jawabnya dingin "ternyata kau bodoh juga" tambah anak laki-laki itu.

Hinata tau kok namanya Uchiha Sasuke tapi sebagai formalitas apa salahnya coba?

"Aku mengerti Uchiha-san"

"Sasuke"

"Apa?" tanya Hinata heran

"Uchiha menyebalkan panggil Sasuke saja" jawab Sasuke lagi, 'wangi lavender dari mana ini' batin Sasuke, sejak dia merebahkan diri tadi dia sudah mencium aroma menenangkan itu dibantalnya

.

.

Aula makan terlihat lebih ramai sekarang, anak laki-laki dengan sandal asramanya berjejer mengantri makan dan ada juga yang sudah duduk dimeja makannya. Kini Hinata hanya melongo menatap jejeran anak laki-laki itu

"Ini, piring untuk asrama kelas 2, kau harus melihat warna yang ada di tempel didepan meja piring untuk tau yang mana piring bagian kelas 2"

Hinata melihat Lee sudah memegang 2 piring di tanggan, tanpa babibu lagi Hinata mengambil 1 piring yang Lee arahkan padanya "Untung ada aku jadi kau tidak bingung" ucap Lee bangga

"Arigatou" ucap Hinata sambil berjalan mengambil antrian "Bagaimana Sasuke?"

"Dia... sedikit seram"

"Hahahah yah tentu saja" tawa Lee pecah mendengar pikiran Hinata tentang teman sekelasnya

"Yo, Lee" seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut kuning cerah menyapa Lee "Oh Naruto, cepat ambil antri dibelakang ku"

"Yosh"

Anak berambut kuning cerah tadi langsung berdiri di belakang Lee dan mengobrol sebentar,

"Neji, ini Naruto teman sekelas ku" tiba-tiba saja Lee mengenalkan Naruto pada Hinata yang masih menunggu antrian

"Yo, Namikaze Naruto" sapa si anakn kuning

"Aku Hyuuga Neji, salam kenal, panggil saja Neji"

"Hm tentu Neji..."

Setelah mendapatkan bagiannya Hinata duduk bersama Lee dan Naruto, disusul Kiba yang terlambat karena harus memakani anjing peliharaannya yang ada di belakang gedung asrama

"Apa Sasuke tidak makan malam?" tanya Hinata penasaran tidak melihat teman sekamarnya itu

"Makan kok, dia hanya tidak terlalu suka keramaian jadi kadang dia datang paling akhir dan makan sendiri" Naruto membantu menjawab

"Aneh sekali, memangnya enak makan sendiri" gumam Hinata tanpa sengaja "haha yah Sasuke memang begitu, dia tidak suka keributan, biasanya dia mau makan saat ramai jika menu makanannya penuh dengan tomat atau ada sup tomat" timpal Lee lagi

Hinata hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawaban teman barunya itu

.

.

Hinata memasuki kamarnya hati-hati takut mengganggu Sasuke-teman sekamarnya

"Sasuke, kau tidak makan?" tanya Hinata pelan saat melihat Sasuke masih bergulat dengan laptopnya sama seperti saat pertama kali dia keluar kamar untuk makan malam

"Apa urusan mu, lebih baik kau diam atau belajar saja, untuk mengasah otak mu yang bodoh itu"

Hianta melongo mendengar Sasuke, otak Hinata bodoh katanya

"Terserahlah" Hinata lekas menaiki ranjang tingkatnya dan menarik selimut.

.

.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi dan Hinata sudah harus masuk ke kelas jam 7, Hinata buru-buru bangun dan memasuki kamar mandi, mandi dengan seadanya tak ada bagi Hinata, Hinata akan sedikit lama karena harus melilitkan kain panjang kedadanya untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terbilang besar itu, dia tidak mau bagain itu terlihat mencurigakan. Setelah memakai seragam yang besar Hinata menyambar tas sekolahnya dan pergi ke ruang guru, menkonfirmasi kelas miliknya.

Dan disinilah sekarang Hinata berdiri, didepan kelas 2-2

"Ha-halo perkenalkan aku Hyuuga Neji murid pindahan dari Ame, panggil saja Neji"

Hinata ternyata sekelas dengan Lee, Kiba dan Naruto sungguh lega rasanya dia tak harus linglung di kelas baru, tapi tidak hanya itu ternyata teman sekamarnya juga sekelas dengannya.

.

.

.

Weekend sudah datang tidak terasa hampir 1 minggu Hinata sudah bersekolah di OKHS tidak ada kejadian kejadian yang membahayakan identitasnya sejauh ini , bersyukut ada Lee yang mengarahkannya agar tidak terlalu bingung. Sebenarnya Hinata berniat pulang kerumah minggu ini tapi apa daya ketika dia bertugas piket untuk kolam renang sekolah, Hinata, Kiba,Sasuke,Shikamaru dan Sai bertugas membersihkan kolam renang dan sekitarnya, setelah membagi bagiannya sendiri mereka bergegas membersihkan. Walaupun mereka tidak haris mengganti air dikolam renang itu mereka tetap saja kewalahan membersihkannya, Hinata dan Sai kena bagian membersihkan sekeliling kolam renang, Shikamaru dan Kiba di bagian ruang ganti dan Sasuke di bagian gudang, tugas Sasuke tidaklah terlalu sulit, dia hanya bertugas menghitung perlengkapan berenang yang ada diruang penyimpanan dan gudang lengkap atau tidak perlengkapan itu. Tidak seperti yang lain yang biasanya harus menyapu bahkan mengepel.

.

"Sai, bagian disana sudah aku sapu. Hey ada apa?" Hinata berlari kecil kea rah teman piketnya

"Disini sudah tumbuh lumut, mungkin karena lembab dan kemarin musim gugur banyak yang tidak menggunakan kolam renang" ucap Sai datar seperti biasa

"Hm benar"

"Kau tunggu sebentar bisa? Aku akan mengambil peralatan mengepel di dalam, aku lupa membawanya tadi" Sai langsung berdiri dan pergi kearah ruang penyimpanan

"Baik"

Hinata kembali menatap pinggiran kolam itu, lalu berjalan ke bagian lainnya memeriksa apa lumut juga sudah mulai tumbuh disana

"Kolamnya terlihat dalam" Hinata bergumam memandang kolam bersih itu 'ah 2 meter' Hinata bergidik ketika membaca tulisan angka yang ada didekat dia berdiri, tentu saja dia bergidik sampai saat ini Hinata tiak bisa berengang. Tapi tiba-tiba tidak sengaja Hinata menginjak lumur yang licin itu, tak dapat pegangan Hinata langsung tercebut ke dalam kolam renang

"Kyaaaaaaa tolooong toloooong" teriak Hinata,

Gadis rambut indigo itu hanya bisa melambaikan tangannya ke udara saat ini, hidungnya sudah terisi air. Sekarang Hinata tidak memiliki energy lagi untuk bertahan perlahan badannya melemas dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

Lelaki berambut _raven_ itu lekas masuk kedalam kolam renang, masih dengan sepatu mahalnya Sasuke menceburkan diri menyelamatkan seseorang yang tadi berteriak minta tolong.

 **Sasuke POV**

- _flashaback-_

Aku sudah selesai dengan tugas piket ku, saat aku baru saja mengunci ruang penyimpanan Sai datang dan memintaku untuk membukakan lagi, katanya ingin mengambi peralatan pel. Aku membukakan lagi dan menguncinya

"Kau taruh saja didekat kamar mandi jika sudah selesai" ucap ku

"Hn aku mengerti"

Aku baru berjalan beberapa langkah Sai lagi-lagi memanggil ku

"Sasuke! Kau bisa menolong ku? Aku.. perut ku sangat sakit sekarang aku ke kamar mandi dulu, tolong serahkan ini paa Neji ya tolong aku, aku pergi duluuu"

Merepotkan sekali, kenapa harus sakit perut sekarang sih? Tugas ku sudah selesai dan malah harus ke kolam renang lagi. Aku berjalan santai sampai tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara gadis berteriak, tunggu. Gadis?

Aku lekas berlari kearah kolam dan melihat seseorang disana dia sudah tidak bersuara, aku yakin itu Neji, aku langsung menceburkan diriku dikolam dan berenang menyelamatkan Neji. Dengan sekuat tenaga aku mengangkat Neji keatas kolam, aku bingung harus bagaimana akhirnya aku melakukan nafas buatan dan mencoba menekat dada Neji tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali, kembali aku tekan dadanya dan nafas bautan. Aku tidak peduli jika kami sama sama laki-laki aku sangat takut melihat seseorang tak sadarkan diri karena tenggelam aku pernah hampir mati gara-gara tenggelam juga

"Oi Neji ! bangun! Neji !" aku kembali menekan dadanya, tunggu ada yang terasa aneh. Dadanya terasa sangat aneh dan terlihat sesak ada apa ini

"Oi Neji!" tak ada pergerakan juga, aku lekas membuka kaosnya dan betapa terkejutnya aku sebuah kain berwarna hitam melilit didadanya, itu pasti yang membuat dia tak merespon nafas buatan ku, aku tidak mengerti harus bagaimana. Jangan jangan kain hitam itu menutup lukanya tapi kenapa bentuknya sedikit aneh? Tapi aku tidak berpikir panjang lagi, lekas ku sobek kain hitam itu sekuat tenaga dan tersobek semua dan tiba-tiba aku melihatnya benda itu.

Wajah ku memanas saat aku melihatnya, itu benda milik perempuan,dan ah tidah jangan berpikir itu dulu,dengan tangan bergetar aku menutup kaos nya dan menekan nekan kembali, kini aku sungguh gugup dan tidak tau harus bagaimana, aku melakukan nafas buatan lagi, tidak lama Neji member respon dia tersedak dan memuntahkan beberapa air diari mulutnya. Aku segera mendudukkannya dan menggendongnya di punggung, aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan

"Nejiii, Oi Sasuke Neji kenapa"

Sai terkejut melihat Neji dipunggung Sasuke dan sudah basah kuyup

"Dia terjatuh dikolam, sebaiknya kau selesaikan tugasmu, aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan sekarang"

Sai menganggguk "aku mengerti, maaf merepotkan mu lagi Sasuke"

- **TBC-**

 **Mina-san ! halo halo**

 **Aduh jadi tbc padahal pengen oneshot tapi tibatiba mlz melanda ah maaf maaf !**

 **Mohon saran ya buat fict ini!**

 **Makasih juga kalo ada yang mau follow dan favorite ini ff huehehe**

 **#1000reviewuntukauthor *PLAK**

 **Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Roommate  
**

**!: chapter ini ada kiss-nya jadi kalo lagi puasa sebaiknya jangan dibaca ato bacanya pas buka aja wkwkwk**

 **Rating : T**

 **Warning: Typo(s), OOC, AU, EYD Tidak sesuai, PLOT gaje**

 **Summary : Aku akan masuk sekolah untuk menggantikan Neji-nii yang kabur entah kemana membawa uang ayah/Sekolah laki-laki/Ha-halo perkenalkan aku Hyuuga Neji murid pindahan dari Ame /AU/OOC/TYPO/DLDR!/RnR?**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASASHI OJIISAN**

 **DON'T LIKE?**

 **DON'T READ!**

...

Jam dinding di ruang kesehatansudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, Hinata masih tidur sejak dibawakan teh hangat oleh Sasuke, Sasuke yang sejak tadi masih diruang kesehatan masih setia menunggu bangunnya gadis didepannya itu, dari Lee dia sudah tau semua identitas Hinata

- _flashback-_

Tubuh mungil Hinata direbahkan ke ranjang yang ada diruang kesehatan, Sasuke masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah mendapati ruang kesehatan kosong karena guru piket mungkin sudah pulang karena sekarang adalah weekend, menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu Sasuke segera mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya yang ia selamatkan lebih dulu sebelum menceburkan diri ke kolam renang

"Lee, kau dimana?"

"Aku masih dikamar, ada apa?" jawab Lee disebrang telepon,

"Cepatlah ke ruang kesehatan, tadi Neji tercebur ke kolam dan aku tidak tau harus bagaimana" uajr Sasuke

"EH? Kolam renang? Hina-maksud ku Neji itu tidak bisa berenang" jawab Lee panik dan langsung keluar kamar

"Aku tau makanya cepat kesini bodoh"

"Baiklah"

Setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya Sasuke menatap kembali tubuh mungil didepannya

"Kau ini laki-laki apa anak perempuan ,sih" gumam Sasuke, Sasuke masih sangat ingat saat dia menyelamatkan orang didepannya ini, 'orang ini memiliki dada besar' itulah pikiran Sasuke saat itu,

"Tapi kenapa kau disini"

"Uh...uhuk.. uhuk" Tubuh didepan Sasuke kini bergetar sambil terbatuk, rupanya masih ada air yang belum keluar,

"Oi Neji"

"Uhuk.. da-dadaku uhuk.. sempit uhuk tolong" rintih Hinata yang masih terbatuk.

Sasuke segera mendudukkan tubuh mungil teman sekamarnya itu dan menepuk nepuk punggungnya

"Bagaimana?",

Tak ada jawaban namun nafas Hinata sudah mulai seimbang "Aku kedinginan" lirih Hinata lagi

"Nejiiiii" seseorang mengeser pintu ruang kesehatan hingga membuat bunyi yang nyaring dan cukup mengejutkan Sasuke dan Hinata "O-oi bajunya masih basah? "

Lee dan Sasuke mematung saat mengingat apa yang mereka ketahui "B-biar aku saja yang mengganti bajunya" Lee segera menutup tirai putih yang mengelilingi ranjang yang Hinata gunakan,

"Lee, aku akan membuat teh hangat" ujar Sasuke sebelum keluar dari ruang kesehatan

Hinata sudah setengah sadar saat Lee membantunya membuka baju dengan berdiri dibelakang gadis itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat kain hitam yang ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan bagian tubuhnya itu sudah rusak karena robekan dan mengekspose bagian itu

"Lee-nii jangan bergerak, jangan kedepan!" Hinata langusung menaikkan nada suaranya,

"EH? Hina-chan k-kainnya ru-rusak" Lee menatap horor kain hitam yang Hinata lepas.

Hinata lekas menutupi tubuhnya dengan kaos yang Lee bawa dan mengganti celananya juga di wc yang ada di dalam ruangan kelas,

"Si-siapa yang menyelamatkan ku Lee-nii?" tanya Hinata saat dia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di ranjanga yang kering

"Itu... Sasuke yang menyelamatkan mu Hina-chan" jawab Lee kikuk, jika kain hitam itu sudah robek besar kemungkinan Sasuke yang merobeknya dan juga sudah pasti Sasuke tau jika 'Neji' itu adalah perempuan

"Ba-bagaimana ini..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup, belum sempat teman beralis tebalnya itu menjawab pintu ruang kesehatan sudah terbuka memperlihatkan anak laki-laki berambut _raven_ membawa gelas berisi teh hangat.

"Minumlah" Sasuke melangkah mendekati Hinata dan menyodorkan tah hangat "Jika kau sudah merasa lebih enak, tidurlah"

"..." Hinata hanya menunduk menerima gelas itu wajahnya sudah merah dan malu menatap teman sekamarnya itu

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku jelas kan padamu" Lee langsung menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya keluar ruang kesehatan

.

"Jadi dia benar perempuan ya, nekat juga menyamar seperti itu"

Itulah komentar yang di ucapkan anak laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu tentang kebenaran yang diceritakan oleh Lee

"Hmm, aku mohon tolong jaga rahasia ini ya, paling tidak sampai Neji yang asli kembali"

"Yah—apa boleh buat aku juga shock melihat 2 benda itu"

"E-EH? Oi! Sasuke jadi benar kau yang merobek kain itu? K-kau melihatnya? Benda kenyal milik Hinata?" Pipi Lee menunjukkan semburat merah yang tebal sebenarnya dia sudah lama penasaran dengan bagian tubuh Hinata itu, semenjak SMP 2 benda itu terus tumbuh, dia laki-laki normal yang menginjak masa dewasa dan tentu saja penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar

"Haah, tidak kusangka kau sungguh beruntung Sasuke, lalu apa reaksimu? Kenapa bisa setenang itu",

"Aku hampir mimisan bodoh ! aku laki-laki normal"

Lee tertawa keras dengan jawaban Sasuke, tidak disangka Sasuke yang selalu berekspresi dingin itu hampir mimisan karena Hinata

"Namanya Hinata lho" ucap Lee lagi saat dia rasa suasana mulai hening

"Aku tidak bertanya" Sasuke menjauh dan masuk ke ruang kesehatan lagi untuk memeriksa keadaan teman sekamarnya itu

'Dasar sok tidak peduli' batin Lee

- _flashback off-_

 _._

 _._

Setelah sadar betul Hinata kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur diranjang tingkat miliknya, saat dia bangun Sasuke masih disana tapi saat dia meminta izin kembali ke kamar Sasuke tak terlihat lagi

'Haah aku sangat sial, bagaimana ini pasti akan sangat canggung kalau begini'

 **Kreeek**

Hinata menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan teman sekamarnya itu berjalan masuk, tanpa bicara mereka kembali melakukan aktifitas sendiri-sendiri

"Kau tidak pulang Sasuke?" Hinata mencoba memecah keheningan

"Hn" jawab Sasuke langsung

 **Braak**

Pintu dibuka keras oleh Kiba yang telah mendengar berita Hinata tercebur ke kolam renang dan sudah kembali kekamar

"Neji! Bagaimana keadaan mu huh? Aku baru mau pulang ke rumah bersama Lee dan Lee bilang kau sakit, yah padahal besok sore aku mau mengajak mu main sepak bola" ucap Kiba keras

"Oi, anjing rabies kau berisik" Sasuke bersuara merasa dirinya terganggu,

Kiba hanya memutar bola matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Neji yang duduk di ranjang tingkatnya "Aku sudah baikan, pulanglah Lee sudah menunggu mu"

"Yosh! Aku akan membawakan mu oleh-oleh saat kembali" Kiba langsung menutup keras pintu kamar Sasuke dan Neji

"Merepotkan saja, Oi Hinata"

Hinata langsung terkejut saat suara bariton Sasuke memanggil nama aslinya

"y-ya? S-sasuke"

"Mulai sekarang jaga jarak dengan ku, aku tidak mau dekat dekat dengan mu" ucapnya dingin

'huh, apa-apaan sih'

" siapa juga yang mau dekat dekat dengan orang yang suka membuka kaos seseorang sembarangan" runtuk Hinata

"Cih, aku mendengar itu, dan lagi aku tidak membuka sembarangan! Kau mau mati kehabisan oksigen hah? Lagi pula aku tidak bernafsu dengan dada besar mu itu"

Hinata membulatkan matanya dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan

"H..HE-HENTAI !" Teriak Hinata,wajah Hinata sudah merah seperti tomat dan juga dia sedang menahan air matanya "Ba-baka! Hiks...hiks"

'Kenapa dia menangis"

Sasuke mematung di meja belajarnya, sungguh dia tidak tau harus bagaimana, apa hanya karena apa yang dia ucapkan itu Hinata menangis? Cengeng sekali sih, padahalkan dia melakukan itu agar Hinata juga menjauh darinya, siapa juga yang tidak nafsu dengan 2 benda itu? Apa lagi dia remaja laki-laki normal.

"O-Oi kenapa kau menangis !" sentak Sasuke,

Hinata kembali merebahkan badanya dan menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut 'Menyebalkan... ah kenapa aku seperti ini sih' runtuk Hinata dalam hati

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 bulan sejak kejadian kolam renang, Hinata dan Sasuke tidak terlalu banyak berinteraksi karena Hinata pun masih sangat malu dengan kejadian 2 bulan lalu. Hinata sangat percaya Sasuke itu akan menjaga rahasianya selain Sasuke itu pendiam dia pasti juga tidak suka menggosip, Sasuke tidak sepeti Kiba maupun Naruto yang cukup banyak omong dan usil

"Ne, Neji kau bisa membantuku dengan soal ini?" Naruto menunjukkan soal matematika nomer 4 pada Hinata

Saat itu mereka berkumpul dikamar Lee sedang belajar untuk ulangan pada hari senin besok, Hinata,Kiba,Lee,Chouji dan Naruto sengaja tidak pulang weekend ini untuk belajar bersama menghadapi ulangan matematika yang menurut mereka sulit ditambah sensei _killer_ yang mengajar matematika.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti untuk nomer 5 Naruto"

"Yah bagaimana ini kita semua tidak paham untuk nomer 5 ini" Lee merebahkan dirinya dilantai berkarpet di kamarnya itu, "Ah! Tanya Sasuke saja, dia tidak pulang 'kan?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, semenjak di asrama jujur Hinata tidak pernah melihat Sasuke pulang ke rumah entah kenapa, Sasuke bilang rumah berisik dan dia benci kakaknya

"Aku akan membeli minuman dulu di bawah sekalian bertanya pada Sasuke" Hinata melangkahkan kakinya pada tangga menuju mesin otomatis penjual minuman dingi

'Eh ada apa ini' Mesin otomatis di dekat aula sepertinya masih rusak, mesin penjual otomatis di lantai 2 untuk kelas 2 hanya menjual kopi dan soda sedangkan saat ini Hinata sangat ingin minum jus buah,

'ah benar di asrama senpai, tapi... bagaimana kalau banyak senpai disana' Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya berpikir sejenak, sejak pindah Hinata menjadi buah bibir di kelas 2 dan 3 beberapa murid yang suka membully memiliki panggilan untun Hinata 'Lelaki kembut' kesal juga karena disebut begitu Hinata memiliki suara yang terbilang lembut bahkan untuk anak gadis sekalipun

'ah tapi aku ingin jus, tak apa cuman sebentar'

Dengan tekat bulat membeli jus di mesin otomatis yang terletak di lantai 3 tempat kelas 3 tinggal Hinata memberanikan diri menaiki tangga, seketika matanya bercahaya melihat mesin otomatis itu berfungsi dengan baik

"Yokatta"

Dengan cekatan Hinata mengambil uang koin dan memencet jus pilihannya , tak lama jus keinginannya sudah ditangan, dengan langkah cepat Hinata mencoba menuruni tangga tapi-

"Oi dia lelaki lembutkan?"

Hinata segera menoleh kearah sumber suara, ada 2 orang disana satu berambut hitam panjang dan satu lagi berambut jabrik dan bergigi tajam

"K-Konnichiwa senpai-" Hinata membungkuk

"Ah kau sekamar dengan Sasuke 'kan?" si rambut jabrik bertanya lagi

"h-ha'i senpai"

"Kau uke 'nya Sasuke ya?" si rambut hitam membuka mulutnya

 **JDEEER**

Hinata kikuk sendiri ditanya seperti itu "U-Uke?"

"Oi baka aniki" tiba-tiba suara bariton yang sangat Hinata kenal terdengar dari arah pintu kamar yang terbuka "tutup mulut menjijikan mu itu"

"Otoutou ku sayang, jadi benar selama ini kau gay?" Laki-laki yang di panggil Sasuke 'baka aniki' itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum jahil

'EEEEHHHH SASUKE GAY?'

"Sudah ku bilang tidak baka aniki!" Sasuke memukul tangan laki-laki bersurai hitam tadi

"Hoi, perkenalkan aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak Sasuke dan si muka seram ini Kisame" ucap laki-laki surai hitam tadi memperkenalkan dirinya pada Hinata tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang tadi marah

"A-aku Hyuuga Neji"

"Kau sedang apa disini, ha" Sasuke memotong Hinata

"Membeli jus, mesin dibawah sedang rusak" jawab Hinata polos

"Oooh perhatian sekali kau dengan uke'mu Sasuke"goda Itachi lagi "Berisik kau! Pergi sana aku mau kembali ke kamar"'

"T-tunggu Sasuke" Hinata menahan tangan Sasuke "Aku juga mau kembali kekamar"

Kata-kata Hinata tadi membuat Itachi menyengir lebar "Ah kalian ingin bermesraan ya, baiklah-baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggu cepat pergi dan bersenang senang ya"

"Urusai! Hi-Neji ayo"

Tawa Itachi dan Kisame pecah melihat wajah kesal Sasuke

.

"Sudah ku bilangkan jangan dekat-dekat dengan ku" Sasuke langsung menutup puntu kamar mereka

"Tapi aku hanya membali jus, lagi pula aku tidak tau kau diatas, jangan salahkan aku sepenuhnya 'dong" ucap Hinata gusar, selalu saja ia yang disalahkan

"Gara-gara ucapan ambigu mu tadi si baka aniki pasti mengira yang tidak-tidak dan melapor ke ibu" dengus Sasuke kasar,

"Kau benar gay ya?" tanya Hinata langsung

Mata Sasuke membulat "Oi jangan sembarangan ya!"

"Aku hanya bertanya" sahut Hinata, "Habisnya kau tidak-" Hinata lekas memutus ucapannya

"Tidak apa" Sasuke menatap Hinata sambil duduk di ranjang bawah miliknya

Hinata hanya menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya

'ah berengsek kenapa menggigit bibir bawah sih' Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, dia sudah berusaha menahan semua nafsunya jika dekat-dekat gadis mungil it. Semenjak 2 bulan ini dia berusaha tidak memperhatikan gerak-gerik teman sekamarnya itu tapi apa daya setiap Sasuke belajar dan Hinata belajar di meja nya mata Sasuke tidak bisa lepas darinya apa lagi saat Hinata menguncir rambut indigonya, leher putih itu sungguh menggoda,'ah tidak tidak' batin Sasuke

"Hoi jawab aku gagap"

"Habisnya kau bilang tidak nafsu melihat ku ! saat itu, saat kau merobek kain ku, aku tidak memakai apa-apa lagi dan kau! Kau merobek kain itu !" Hinata sangat lancar mengucapkan kalimat itu, dan seketika dia sadar apa yang dia katakan. Bibir Sasuke terangkat menyeringai

"Hoo kau ingin aku tergoda dengan mu begitu? Kau ingin aku menatap mu dengan tatapan nafsu ya" Sasuke menatap Hinata dalam "Kau tidak tau ya Hinata 2 bulan ini aku sangat tersiksa karena mu dan kejadian itu? Kau pikir aku bisa tenang di dekat mu? Cih"

Hinata mendongak menatap lawan bicaranya itu "a-apa y-yang kau maksud Sasuke"

Sasuke menarik tangan mungil didepannya, Hinata terjatuh menindih Sasuke dibawahnya

"kyaaaa Sasukeeee"

"ssttt diamlah, ruangan asrama tidak kedap suara tau",

Sekarang wajah Sasuke dan Hinata sudah sangat dekat, Sasuke bisa melihat pipi gembil nan merona milk Hinata dengan dekat, dan bibir merah itu

"Aku penasaran apa jadinya kain itu tidak kau gunakan dengan posisi mu sekarang, aku tau kau tidak membawa banyak pakaian dalam perempuan kan?" Hinata terbelalak dan tidak bisa menjawab apapun

'kenapa Sasuke jadi seperti ini sih'

"Dasar mesum!" Hinata memukuli dada Sasuke tapi tangan besar Sasuke lebih kuat untuk menahannya,

"Kau yang membuat ku mesum seperti ini Hinata-Hime" ucap Sasuke dengan suara lebih serak dari biasanya "A-aku tidak- kyaaaa"

Sasuke kembali membalik posisi, sekarang Hinata dibawahnya dengan Sasuke menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya di sebelah kanan dan kiri kepala Hinata

"Sial kenapa berteriak saja membuat mu kelelahan sih" Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata yang kesusahan bernafas, seperti kelelahan melakukan sesuatu "Jangan menggoda ku, Hime"

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah,'apanya yang menggoda dasar mesum'

"ak-aku tidak menggoda mu baka- hmmpph"

Hinata bungkam seketika merasakan hangat dibibirnya dan betapa dekatnya wajah Sasuke dengan wajahnya,

"Itu untuk membungkan mu karena banyak bicara" ucap Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka,

"dan ini" 

**cup**

"Untuk menggoda ku"

"Ke-kenapa kau mencium ku" Hinata menatap mata Sasuke tajam "Itu ciuman pertama ku" Hinata hampir menangis dan lagi

 **cup**

"Itu ciuman pertama ku juga"

Hinata mematung dibawah Sasuke "Jangan bilang- hmmpph"

 **Cup**

Ciuman sekarang lebih dalam dan lebih menekan dari sebelumnya "Hmmphh sa-"

"aku sedang menikmati ciuman pertama ku, jangan mengacau"

Lagi Sasuke menciumnya lagi dan sekarang lebih berani dari sebelumnya Sasuke memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata, dengan pasrah Hinata menerima ciuman 'basah' Sasuke

"Oi Sasuke kau benar benar gay ternyata" Suara yang Sasuke kenal menghentikan aktifitasnya

"Berengsek kalau masuk kamar orang ketuk dulu",

Sasuke bangun dari posisinya dan melangkah menuju orang didepan pintunya

"BAKA ANIKI!"

Hinata yang malu setengah mati langsung menutup seluruh badanya dengan selimut Sasuke

"Ha, benar aku gay, dia uke ku puas kau sekarang Itachi? Nah sekarang keluar dari kamar ku"

"Aku akan melapor pada ibuuuuu" teriak Itachi didepan kamar Sasuke yang sudah dia tutup dan kunci pintunya

"Sa-Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Kau gay?" tanya Hinata lagi, Sasuke geram tidak peka 'kah gadis mungil yang ada di rajangnya itu?

"Tidak Hinata dengar aku, yang ku maksud tadi adalah kau! Itachi tidak tau kau perempuan dan aku tidak mungkin membocorkan rahasia mu kan?"

Hinata duduk dari ranjang dan menatap Sasuke "Be-benar juga, terima kasih Sasuke"

"Sudahlah"

"d-dan uke, aku uke mu?"

"Hn, kau uke ku, milik ku. Mengertikan?"

"Ja-jadi ki-kita-"

"Kau kekasih ku, milik ku, wanita ku dan uke ku mengerti?"

Hinata mengagguk malu, ah tak apalah mereka digosipkan gay toh mereka memang pasangan. Pasangan normal yang pasti

- **END-**

 **Buhseeeet apa ini hahhahaha**

 **Terimakasih buat semua yang ngereview ya 3 lopelope buat kalian gak tau deh mau ngomong apa buat dukungan kalian ~ oiya nanti mau dibuat extra-nya untuk fict ini tapi belum tau kapan bakal di buat hhehehe. Terimakasih banyak ya udah mau baca fict gaje ini. Maaf gak bisa reply reviewnya hueheha tapi author baca semua kok bener deh suwer ! MAAF JIKA ALUR KECEPETAN T.T**

 **SEE YOU NEXT FICT !**

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
